


Past Memories

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Grief, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tim will quit smoking, grappling with grief, implied post series, mentions cigarettes, one day, reader is curious about tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: He plays with his cigarettes when he thinks that you aren’t looking.Sometimes, when the drives are too long and the nights have become too stressful, he reaches into his glovebox and he idly passes the cancer sticks from finger to finger as his eyes brood and his mind wanders.
Relationships: Tim Wright/Main Character, Tim Wright/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Past Memories

He plays with his cigarettes when he thinks that you aren’t looking. 

Sometimes, when the drives are too long and the nights have become too stressful, he reaches into his glovebox and he idly passes the cancer sticks from finger to finger as his eyes brood and his mind wanders. 

You joke with him sometimes. You mean well, of course, cigarettes aren’t good for anyone, but he barely responds. He only sends you a stiff, if pained smile and resumes his driving. At first, you’re miffed—and that’s understandable. 

Tim is a hard man to understand even on his best days, but you can’t quite get the image of him merely looking at you in a manner that is almost regretful. Full of sorrow. It’s a look that has crossed his face many times in the past.

You had asked Jessica, the lovely woman who had set him up with you, but she had always said that he was a kind man. A man who had lived through several things in his life that you could barely comprehend, but was willing to understand. However, Tim rarely, if ever opened up to you. 

He was sweet.

He was gentle. 

But he was so closed off from you—with a wall of his own making. 

But you didn’t care. If he would open up to you, that was desirable, but you knew that wasn’t the case. More like, Tim would keep whatever secrets he had to himself. In his own way, he knew that keeping such tings to himself wasn’t doing much or your relationship, so he tried his best to give back to you.

Car rides. 

Spontaneous jam sessions with his small collection of instruments.

And sometimes… sometimes you would indulge him while he smoked as he leaned his back against the side of his car. 

Times like these were quiet and contemplative. You had thought them romantic, but it was all up in the air what Tim thought of them. Sometimes… sometimes, you would catch him staring at you with a fond look in his eyes and a twitch of his lips that curled upwards. Despite how many times that event occurred, rare as they were, you could feel the gentle flutter of butterflies in your stomach and your palms go sweaty. 

And then—

When he finally snuffed out his cigarettes under the heel of one of his sneakers, he finally said something of importance. 

Something that you had been idly searching, waiting for so long. 

“You know, I should quit.” His dark brown eyes are searching your own—for what, you don’t know, but it’s a thrill knowing that he’s acknowledging his unhealthy habit. “Should probably stop playing with ‘em too.”

You nod slowly, wondering what he was getting at. 

“You can throw them away, you know.” You bump your shoulder against his own, which he returns in kind as you find yourself getting jostled in jest. “I mean, it’s a waste of money, but they’re not doing you any favors in the long run.”

His smile is brief before he glances away from you. This time, his eyes are filled with something that you can’t name. Actually, you would rather not name the emotions that fills his eyes because—

Because—

Because they’re something that you don’t want to associate with Tim.

It’s sadness. 

Melancholy.

And bitter regret.

This man, you have to remind yourself, has seen things. Has probably done things that Jessica hadn’t warned you about. 

“I had a friend once… his name was…” He muttered his name under his breath, but it was too low for you to hear. Before you could question him further, he continued with, “He used to say that a long time ago. He was a bit of an idiot,” he paused to chuckle at some inside joke that was lost on you, “but he would always tell me not to smoke so much.”

“Sounds like a good friend.” You cough a little, already knowing what you’re going to ask is going to be awkward, “What happened to him?”

Tim tucked his hands into his pockets and glanced at the sky above you, the sunset long since darkening the sky around you. 

“Don’t worry,” Tim muttered, almost too quiet for you to hear. “I’ll quit smoking. Just… just give me some time.”


End file.
